McDonald's
|founder = McDonald's: Richard and Maurice McDonald McDonald's Corporation: Ray Kroc |keypeople = Andrew J. McKenna (Chairman) Steve Easterbrook (President and CEO) |products = Hamburgers, chicken, french fries, soft drinks, milkshakes, salads, desserts, coffee, breakfast |website = http://www.mcdonalds.com |industry = Fast Food}}McDonald's, often abbreviated as Mickey D's, is the world's largest chain of hamburger fast-food restaurants. Although not owned by Disney, it has done several promotional tie-ins with Disney films and properties. The McDonald's Corporation was responsible for promoting the Pixar movies released between 1998 and 2006. This partnership began from 1987 to 1991, and then again from 1997 to 2006. However, Disney partnered with McDonald's in 1993 to promote the re-release of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Happy Meals :This list is incomplete. ''A Bug's Life #Dim #Rosie #Dot #Flik #Francis #Heimlich #Hopper #Princess Atta Toy Story 2 General #Woody #Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head #Robot #Slinky Dog #Alien #Rex #Hamm #Jessie #Bo Peep #Lenny #Zurg #Prospector #Marionette Woody #Barrel of Monkeys #Buzz Lightyear #Bullseye #RC #Etch-a-Sketch #Green Army Man #Tour Guide Barbie Candy Dispensers *Woody and Bullseye *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head *Hamm *Rex Monsters, Inc. #James P. Sullivan #Boo #Randall Boggs #Mike Wazowski #Henry J. Waternoose III #Celia Mae #Yeti #Roz #George Sanderson #CDA Agent Finding Nemo #Nemo #Dory #Gill #Bloat #Marlin #Bruce #Squirt #Pearl The Incredibles #Mr. Incredible #Mrs. Incredible #Violet #Dash #Jack-Jack #Frozone #Syndrome #Incredibile Cars #Lightning McQueen (clean and dirty) #Mater #Sally #Doc Hudson #Ramone (purple, green and yellow) #Flo #Luigi #Fillmore Disney-Pixar #Mr. Incredible #Dash #Nemo #Dory #Mike Wazowski #Sulley #Buzz Lightyear #Woody Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection #Cinderella #Robin Hood #Pocahontas #Aladdin #Merlin #Snow White #Scat Cat #Alice Disneyland 40th All toys in the collection are all viewfinders, excluding the Under-3 Toy. #Br'er Bear in Splash Mountain #Aladdin and Jasmine in Aladdin's Oasis #Simba in The Lion King Celebration #Mickey Mouse in Space Mountain #Roger Rabbit in Mickey's Toontown #Winnie the Pooh in Big Thunder Mountain Railroad #Peter Pan in Fantasmic! #King Louie in Jungle Cruise *Winnie the Pooh in Big Thunder Mountain Railroad (Under-3 toy with no viewfinder) Disney's Video Favorites #The Spirit of Mickey #Lady and the Tramp #Pocahontas (film) #Mary Poppins #The Black Cauldron #Flubber Disney's 100 Years of Magic #Timothy Mouse #Dumbo #Jane #Tarzan #Tantor #Terk #Woody #Buzz Lightyear #Jessie #King Louie #Mowgli #Baloo #Bernard #Bianca #Donald Duck #Daisy Duck #Robin Hood #Little John #Alice #Mad Hatter #Cheshire Cat #White Rabbit #Lady #Tramp #Pocahontas #Meeko #Fifer Pig #Fiddler Pig #Practical Pig #Big Bad Wolf #Chip #Dale #Snow White #The Evil Queen (hag form) #Doc #Grumpy #Happy #Sleepy #Sneezy #Bashful #Dopey #Flik #Ariel #Flounder #Sebastian #Bambi #Thumper #Flower #Milo #Kida #Belle #Beast #Fa Mulan #Mushu #Scrooge McDuck #Huey, Dewey and Louie #Cinderella #Prince Charming #Jaq #Gus #Lucky #Cruella De Vil #José Carioca #Panchito Pistoles #Mickey Mouse #Minnie Mouse #Goofy #Pluto #Simba #Timon #Pumbaa #Quasimodo #Esmeralda #Aladdin #Jasmine #Genie #Jafar #Abu #Brave Little Tailor #Steamboat Willie #The Sorcerer's Apprentice #The Band Concert Mickey #Geppetto #Pinocchio #Jiminy Cricket #Blue Fairy #Hercules #Philoctetes #Kuzco #Br'er Fox #Br'er Rabbit #Br'er Bear #Winnie the Pooh #Thomas O'Malley #Duchess #Mary Poppins #Aurora #Maleficent #Penguin #Elliott Recess #T.J. Detweiler #Ashley Spinelli #Vince LaSalle #Gretchen Grundler #Muriel Finster #Gus Griswald #Mikey Blumberg McDonald's at Disney parks Burger Invasion It was a restaurant in Disney's California Adventure that closed in 2007. West Ward Ho! It was a McDonald's food stand in Disneyland located in Frontierland. McDonald's resturant in Disney Village There is a McDonald's located to the right of The Rainforest Cafe, in Disney Village in Disneyland Paris. Trivia *Toy Story 2'' is the only movie in the Toy Story series to be promoted by McDonald's during its theatrical release. The original Toy Story was promoted by Burger King while Toy Story 3 wasn't promoted by a restaurant. *The Cars movie toys have variations, as there are clean and dirty versions of Lightning McQueen, and green, purple and yellow versions of Ramone. *''Toy Story'', Ratatouille, WALL-E, Up, Toy Story 3, Cars 2, Brave, Monsters University, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, and Finding Dory are (so far) the Pixar movies not to be promoted by McDonald's. *The Cars character Fillmore was originally going to be called "Waldmire," named after Bob Waldmire, a Route 66 resident whom the crew befriended during a road trip to do research for the film. However, Waldmire was an ethical vegetarian, and since Fillmore toys would be featured in Happy Meals at McDonald's, he did not allow his name to be used.Bob Waldmire: "An ethical vegetarian" *The song "Three is a Magic Number" from Schoolhouse Rock! was used in a McDoanld's advert. Gallery Toys Glasses Gmc glass promo ad.jpg Disney Glasses.jpg Mickey Mouse Epcot 1995 Glass.jpg mc3hjRyc0E9Tv0JHFsXQzVQ.jpg mJn1Ts5pdpOvcHBALNtlTAw.jpg m5MDLfyAM87nE1A_jY2lulQ.jpg mcdonalds-disney-character-sq.jpg mGp-lEQVIMtuohWM3w9e-gw.jpg 17-DSC_0054.jpg EH2020.JPG il_570xN.373624769_4t0j.jpg Disneyland restaurants 513548025 8ad0d15254 z.jpg|West Ward Ho! Burgerinvasion withhotel2001ah.jpg|Burger Invasion filename-98040824-4af099c2c3.jpg|A McDonald's resturant in Disney Village Other 1993SWpressbkp4.jpg|National Tie-Ins Z0011306.jpg|Jungle Book 2 Happy Meal box Z0011299.jpg|Jungle Book Happy Meal box (1990) Happy 101.jpg 87mcdonbutton.jpg|Snow White pin (1987) References Category:Restaurants Category:Non-Disney Category:Corporate sponsors Category:Companies Category:Locations Category:United States Category:DuckTales Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Oliver & Company Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:TaleSpin Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Dinosaurs (T.V. series) Category:Hercules Category:Recess Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Category:Mulan Category:A Bug's Life Category:Tarzan Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Toy Story Category:Fantasia Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Dinosaur Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Country Bears Category:Treasure Planet Category:Kim Possible Category:Finding Nemo Category:Brother Bear Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:The Incredibles Category:Home on the Range Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Chicken Little Category:Chronicles of Narnia film series Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Cars Category:The Wild Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Pocahontas Category:Mary Poppins Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Flubber Category:Dumbo Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Rescuers Category:Robin Hood Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Bambi Category:Cinderella Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Saludos Amigos Category:The Three Caballeros Category:The Lion King Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Aladdin Category:Pinocchio Category:Song of the South Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Star Wars Category:The Muppets Category:Muppet Treasure Island Category:Donald Duck Category:Mickey Mouse